metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Zebbo Nest
The Victory Techniques for Metroid pg. 137, as translated by Metroid Database. Note that Metroid Database mistranslated ゼボ as Zeb; this error is corrected in this article. is a long corridor that runs through the bottom of Ridley's Lair in Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission. Description The layout of the Zebbo Nest is largely the same in both Metroid and Zero Mission. It is a long horizontal hallway constructed primarily from purple blocks and grating, giving it a more "artificial" aesthetic compared to the temple ruins found throughout the lair. A small section of the corridor features silver pipes, where a Missile Tank can be found on a pedestal. There are multiple lava pools. The main threat of the room comes from the infestation of hostile creatures, including Holtz, Dessgeegas (Metroid), Violas (Zero Mission), and especially Zebbos. The narrow and cramped corridor is full of Air Holes that continuously spawn the Zebbos while giving Samus Aran very little room to avoid them or use the Screw Attack. In Metroid, much of the room's layout is very similar to Imago's hideout, even appearing as an "extended" version of the latter. Sections of the Zebbo Nest feature the same repeating map tiles. This is likely one of many examples of conserving memory in the game's programming. In Zero Mission, where Imago's hideout was redesigned, the Zebbo Nest is more unique in layout. Notably, there are hidden passages in the ceiling, masked by bluish-purple grating. Samus can run through these walkyways to put more space between herself and the Zebbos' Air Holes, making the room somewhat easier to traverse. In Zero Mission, these flat walkways are long enough to activate the Speed Booster; this is required for Shinespark puzzles in the vertical shafts on either side of the Zebbo's Nest. Samus can also use a Shinespark to easily launch straight through Zebbo's Nest. Connecting rooms In Metroid, the Zebbo Nest connects directly between the two long vertical shafts on either side of Ridley's Lair. In Zero Mission, the door on the left connects to a Map Station, while the door on the right connects to a Save Station; each of these newly-introduced rooms connects to one of the vertical shafts. Inhabitants ''Metroid'' *2 Dessgeegas *15 Holtz *28 Zebbo nests ''Zero Mission'' *1 Holtz *3 Violas *12 Zebbo nests Items ;Missile Tank :In both games, a Missile Tank is found sitting on a metallic pedestal about halfway through the corridor. Samus has to be careful not to fall in the lava through holes in the floor; in Metroid, these holes are invisible. Official data ''Victory Techniques for Metroid ''"The bottom is a Zebbo Nest!! As the passages are narrow, it's easy to take damage!!" ''Metroid: Zero Mission: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide ;160 MAD DASH TO AN UNMAPPED AREA (pg. 64) :"To the right of the map room, you'll find a long flat walkway near the ceiling. Go to the right end then run left to build up your Speed Booster."'' ;162 missile tank (pg. 65) :"Although you can collect the Missile Tank in the long lower corridor the conventional way, it's good to practice to speed-boost to the item. Run to the right along the passage near the ceiling to charge your booster. Kneel, drop, press A and hold Right. You'll fly over the lava and into the tank." Trivia *In Metroid, the Missile Tank in Zebbo's Nest is the lowest-located item in the entire game. Gallery M1 Imago's Hideout Zebbos.gif|Zebbos emerging from their nest in Metroid M1 Ridley's Lair Missile Tank 1.png|The Missile Tank in Metroid MZM Ridley's Lair Missile Tank 4.gif|The Missile Tank in Zero Mission References Category:Rooms Category:Ridley's Lair